Drôle d'Expérience
by Uween
Summary: Kuroko retrouve une ancienne amie et celle-ci lui fait subir d'une étrange expérience...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

Incontestable fan de Kuroko no Basuke, et suivant le manga et autres infos de très près, je me suis enfin mise à écrire une fanfic !

Rating : K

Genre : Un peu de tout en fait, mais je n'avais trop le choix alors je tiens à préciser : Humour/School-Life/Shonen-Ai/Romance

Pairings : Kuroko x Génération des Miracles, bref un peu de tout !

L'histoire se centrera un peu sur tout, que ce soit amitié ou problèmes familiaux, en espérant que cette fanfic vous plaise !

* * *

**Des retrouvailles innatendues**

Le collège Teikou. Devenu célèbres pour ces clubs, surtout celui de Basket-ball, qui a remporté 3 victoires consécutives ces trois dernières années. Et parmi leur équipe contenant plus de 100 membres, se désignaient 5 prodiges connus sous le nom de « Kiseki no Sedai ».

Cependant, une rumeur se rependait, un autre joueur était reconnu par les cinq prodiges, connu sous le nom du « Sixième Joueur fantôme ».

Printemps, sans doute un mois d'avril. Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleur, et le soleil brillait sous toutes ses splendeurs. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses accourait un jeune homme en criant :

« Tetsu-kun ! Attends-moi s'il te plait ! »

Kuroko avait l'habitude de faire le chemin avec Momoi en rentrant et pouvait sans doute, attendre plusieurs minutes. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était pressé et avait déjà commencé à marcher. Aux dernières nouvelles, il venait tout juste de recevoir un sms assez important, mais refusant d'en dire le contenu à ses amis qui bien sûr, s'amusaient à l'enquiquiner, un départ donc rapide s'entreprenait.

« Tetsu, attends-moi ! » répéta-t-elle, essoufflée, « Tetsu-k… »

« Désolé Momoi-san, » répondit le concerné « je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi aujourd'hui. Je suis très pressé. »

« Hein ? Dommage… »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Kuroko avait déjà disparu. Il était doué pour disparaitre quand il le fallait, pensait-elle. Puis, un bruit de froissement soudain la fit tourner la tête. Cinq suspects venaient tout juste de sortir du buisson.

« C'est rare que Kurokocchi s'en aille aussi vite… » fit la première tête sortir du buisson.

« Ryouta-kun ! »

« Ouai, il se trame quelque chose… je suppose que tu es au courant Satsuki ? »

« Daiki-kun ! Non, de quoi ?

« Il parait que Kuroko doit voir une fille aujourd'hui ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Le cœur de Momoi retint soudainement un battement. Elle aurait donc une rival ? C'est totalement impossible ! Il voulait absolument savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Qui… Qui-est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

« On ne sait pas » répondit Aomine « juste pour te dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous dire de qui il s'agissait… »

« Donc comment saviez-vous que c'était une fille ? »

« Bah il nous l'a dit, c'est tout. »

_Quelques minutes avant : _

L'Equipe de Teiko entrait enfin dans leurs vestiaires après un excellent match.

« Hey ! Le match aujourd'hui était génial ! » cria Kise, Aominecchi « tu as fait 50 points ! Comme d'habitude ! »

« Ouai, Merci Kuroko pour tes passes ! » ria Aomine

« De rien, c'était amusant » fit Kuroko en ouvrant son portable « Ah ! »

Kuroko ne dit plus rien. Bien que peu bavard, son silence était cette fois-ci différent, attirant les regards de la Génération Miracle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Aomine en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau « un message important ? »

« Oui… plus ou moins »

A ses mots, il se leva brusquement en rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, sous le regard surpris de ses coéquipiers. Son attitude était très différente de celle de d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, un sang-froid exagéré.

« Bon, je dois y aller »

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Mais, et la célébration de notre victoire ? »

« Je n'y assisterais pas. A demain. »

« Il se passe quelque chose Tetsuya ? »

On pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre la voix du capitaine au loin. Kuroko hocha brièvement la tête et marmonna un « Oui, je dois voir quelqu'un » avant de claquer la porte. Celle-ci fermée, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Suivons-le. »

« Mais comment pouviez-vous le savoir, les garçons ? » fit Momoi en cause désespérance.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille » répondit Akashi d'un sang-froid exemplaire.

« Mais, il se peut très bien que ce soit une fille » intervint Aomine.

« J'imagine quand même mal Kurokocchi avec une… »

« J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble la fille de Kuro-chin » fit paresseusement Murakisabara.

« Il suffit de le suivre » fit Midorima.

« Mais comment ? »

« C'est simple ! » fit l'Ace en montrant un petit objet qui fit écarquiller les yeux de ses coéquipiers.

_Pendant ce temps_

Kuroko venait tout juste d'arriver au carrefour central du quartier. Son lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait non loin d'ici. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers le parc, plus précisément à l'intérieur où s'illustrait une grande place composée de bancs, non loin d'un terrain de Street Basket. Il faisait presque nuit et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil sur sa montre, hors d'haleine. 18h. Pile à l'heure.

Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que des esprits observateurs l'espionnaient curieusement derrière un buisson.

« Oy Kise, arrêtes de bouger, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« Bah laisses-moi voir, je n'y vois rien ! »

« Chut, quelqu'un arrive ! »

Les membres de la Génération Miracles se turent. Une silhouette se distinguait derrière Kuroko. Malgré le visage caché par la nuit, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'aspect d'une femme. Momoi sentit son cœur se serrer et essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Et si cette fille était sa petite amie ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Kise regarda la manager d'un air triste. Il était le seul à connaitre ses sentiments. Lui-même avait une certaine inquiétude.

La voix de l'inconnue fit brusquement tourner les yeux de Kuroko :

« Tetsuya, ça fait longtemps ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le visage se distingua peu à peu sous la lueur du lampadaire, la jeune étrangère avançant ses pas.

L'apparence de la jeune fille surprit assez la Génération Miracle. Tous ne s'attendaient effectivement pas à cela. Elle était totalement l'opposé de Kuroko.

Elle était plutôt grande, et en dépit de ses talons aiguilles, faisait sans doute la même taille que lui. De jolis longs cheveux rouges foncés, et de magnifiques yeux verts camouflés derrières de grosses lunettes Rayban. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, sa taille et ses jambes fines. Enfin, elle portait un débardeur blanc, accompagné d'une jolie jupe plissée noire et d'une veste noire. De plus, elle portait autour d'elle, une aura assez charismatique semblable à celle d'une star.

« 89-59-89 » chuchota Momoi sidérée « 170cm, 58kg, et…bonnet E… ? »

« C'est la version européenne » chuchota Aomine « les tailles sont différentes au Japon… »

« Daiki, depuis quand sais-tu cela ? » (Oui, oui, je me suis renseignée)

« Taisez-vous, vous deux, ils parlent de quelque chose » murmura Kise les sourcils foncés « c'est vrai qu'elle est joli mais… »

« Elle est un peu… » Commença Midorima

« Mystérieuse » termina Aomine.

Une aura légèrement étrange entourait en effet la jeune fille celle-ci avança vers Kuroko d'un grand pas sauté.

« Minami-san, ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureux de te revoir » fit Kuroko.

« Tu es toujours aussi poli hein ? » répondit Minami d'un air rieur « tu te souviens encore de moi ? »

« Evidemment. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Assez oui, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après tant d'années… et tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Toi non plus. »

Minami souria puis recula de quelques pas en sautillant. Puis elle se retourna, baissa les yeux, et se contenta de le regarder d'un coin de l'œil.

« Il parait que tu t'es mis au basket ? »

« Oui. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« Tu aimes ça, le basket ? »

« Assez, oui. »

« Et ton équipe également je suppose ? »

« Oui »

« J'ai regardé dans un magazine, et il parait que tu fais partis de Teiko, c'est bien ça ? »

« Exact. »

« C'est une bonne équipe non ? J'ai pu lire un magazine sur vous… il parait que c'est votre seconde victoire consécutive au championnat inter-collège ! » continua-t-elle en passant ses mains derrières les épaules.

« Oui, c'est très bonne équipe » répondit Kuroko en souriant « On s'entend bien »

Puis La rousse commença à dire quelque chose d'inaudible puis s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers le jeune bleuté, hésita un pas puis finit s'approcher doucement du jeune homme en sautant d'un petit pas. Sous le regard surpris de celui-ci, elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui chuchota d'un air malicieux:

« Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit avant de partir ? »

« Euh… pas vraiment non » fit Kuroko tout en restant stoïque.

Bien que sa réaction soit étrange, le garçon lui disait la vérité.

« Dans ce cas laisses-moi le répéter dix ans plus tard ! fit-elle en souriant.

A ces mots, un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la rousse, qui recula de quelques pas et lui dit en se penchant :

« Je t'aime. Depuis que je suis en primaire avec toi, je t'ai toujours aimé Testuya. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots assez forts pour que les membres de la Génération Miracle entendent. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs sidérés.

Kuroko, quant à lui, continua de rester stoïque. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. La jeune fille n'avait, en effet pas terminé elle se retourna, toujours souriante, puis se mit soudainement à dire tristement :

« Mais, tu sais, on ne m'a pas fait revenir ici pour rien. »

La jeune fille avança d'un pas et commença à fouiller dans sa poche en baissant la tête. Akashi commença à se douter de quelque chose. Puis, brusquement, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle enfonça un poing au ventre du jeune homme et lui fit boire un liquide suspect. Celui-ci s'évanouit instantanément à ce moment-là.

Sans plus attendre, et d'une rapidité extrême, l'équipe de Teiko sortit du buisson en rageant :

« Tetsu ! »

« Kurokocchi ! »

« Kuroko ! »

« Tetsu-kun ! »

« Kuro-chin ! »

Trop tard.

Minami était trop rapide et avait déjà disparue.

Tous étaient sous le choc. C'est la première fois qu'on échappait la rapidité de l'équipe. C'était la première fois qu'on échappait à la rapidité d'Aomine, de Kise, de Midorima, à la grandeur de Murakisabara, à l'œil d'empereur d'Akashi et aux informations de Momoi.

Kuroko était déjà évanoui.

« Tetsu-kun ? TETSU-KUN ?! »

Akashi resta stoïque face à cette scène. Les membres de la manageuse commencèrent à trembler.

« Tetsu-kun, il…. Il ne se réveille pas… »

* * *

Voilà, voilà - Surprenant non ? j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture !

J'avoue ne pas trop aimé les personnages inventés mais je n'avais pas trop le choix ce coup-ci...

En espérant vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un noir total.

Malgré sa lutte, Kuroko n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Le liquide qu'on avait forcé à lui faire avaler lui faisait grimacer de douleur. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais sa faiblesse lui en empêchait. Il se mit alors à tousser intérieurement, celle-ci produisant de violentes saccades aux fonds de ses poumons, de sa cage thoracique.

Il crut soudainement distinguer une jeune femme qui lui tenait la main. Il était seul avec elle. D'apparence, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus ciel et un visage d'ange. Il connaissait ce visage, et celui-ci lui rappelait une certaine nostalgie. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais une voix l'en empêcha :

« Tetsu ? »

Cette voix, il la connaissait également, et ce n'était certainement pas celle de cette femme. La voix venait d'autre part et il l'avait toujours entendu.

« Oy, TETSU »

La jeune femme souriait. Puis doucement, elle s'estompa petit à petit devant lui tandis que la voix appelante d'avérait de plus en plus forte :

« Tetsu-kun ! »

Il détourna les yeux, et aperçut une silhouette blanche et fantomatique. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que son rêve s'engloutissait. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et avait un objet enfoncé dans la bouche et un autre - une espèce de tube, fixé au poignet par du sparadrap. Un poids très lourd lui comprimait le torse. Il détourna les yeux en provenance des voix. Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murakisabara et Momoi la Génération des Miracles était debout à côté de son lit. La silhouette blanche de l'infirmière se profilait derrière eux.

« Tetsu » cria Momoi en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Kurokocchi ! » hurla Kise en même temps.

Kuroko parut distinguer le visage illuminé de Kise. Momoi, elle, lui avait saisi sa main droite, celle qui n'avait pas de sparadrap. Elle était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. De grosses gouttes rondes lui roulaient sur les joues. Akashi, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, demeurait silencieux.

« Sérieux, Tetsu » ragea Aomine « On s'est fait un sang d'encre ».

Le jeune homme voulut sourire ma sa bouche pesait trop lourd. Son regard se déplaça autour de la pièce. Apparemment, un long moment s'était écoulé depuis son évanouissement. Il voulut dire « Momoi-san » à son habitude, mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un toussotement. Un petit, de rien du tout, mais suffisamment douloureux pour le faire grimacer.

« Evitez de vous épuiser Mr Kuroko» fit l'infirmière, « Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, laissez-le tranquille ! Ce jeune homme a besoin de repos ! D'autant plus qu'on doit l'analyser ».

Kuroko répéta intérieurement :

« Analyser ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

_Peu de temps après…_

L'infirmière avait réussi à faire déguerpir les six membres du collège Teiko de la chambre du sixième joueur malgré leurs mécontentements.

« C'est très important » avait-elle dit il y a quelques minutes dans la chambre, « et ce jeune homme ne doit absolument rien entendre »

Elle les avait fait sortir et avait fini cette phrase en chuchotant.

« Pourquoi, Kuroko, qui est un PATIENT, ne peut pas l'entendre ? » répliqua Momoi.

« Parce que c'est strictement confidentiel » répondit-elle.

Voyant les visages surpris de ses interlocuteurs, il tourna sa tête à gauche, puis à droite et poursuivit :

« Apparemment, ce jeune homme aurait subi une expérience inconnue »

« Inconnue ? » répéta Akashi, « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Nous n'en avons absolument aucune idée » répondit l'infirmière en soupirant, « et pourtant nous avons fait de notre mieux, vraiment ».

« Vraiment aucune idée ? » fit Kise d'un ton surpris.

« On l'a vu se faire abattre juste en face de nous, je vous signale ! » hurla Aomine.

L'infirmière recula un peu. Aomine avait tendance à faire peur en s'adressant ainsi. Voyant sa réaction, celui-ci s'arrêta en reprenant une légèrement inspiration. Ses lèvres s'apprêtaient à mouvoir de nouveau quand une voix étrangère l'interrompit :

« Monsieur Kuroko a tout simplement subi but le liquide A620, soit l'expérience CS88. »

Un homme âgé et imposant se tenait derrière lui. Malgré sa voix grave, il avait un visage incroyablement jeune, mais une touche de sévérité y demeurait.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » fit Aomine d'un ton méprisant « De quoi êtes-vous au courant ? »

« Inspecteur de la Police scientifique Monsieur Aomine Daiki – et nous sommes juste au courant que votre ami a subi l'Expérience CS88 »

« Quoi ? »

« L'Exprience CS88 ? » répéta le capitaine.

Aomine ayant parfaitement reconnu sa voix, détourna les yeux, recula d'un pas, le capitaine essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'Inspecteur. Tous demeuraient silencieux sous les yeux sérieux du rouquin.

« Cela peut peut-être paraitre étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… » fit le jeune homme d'un ton réfléchi.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Une légère lueur lui parut alors :

« Ah ! » fit-il « Oui, de la bouche de mon père je crois…»

« Vous êtes bien le fils de Kuonji Seijurou ? » demanda l'inspecteur surpris.

« Oui » répondit Akashi.

« Et qu'avez-vous entendu parler, des mots de votre père ? »

Ces mots dit, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Inspecteur à la grande surprise de tous. Il connaissait sûrement dextrement bien le père d'Akashi, et voulait certainement tester les capacités du jeune homme. Celui-ci grimaça à la vue de son sourire.

Pour lui, la question était plutôt difficile il avait beau avoir une excellente mémoire, rien ne lui vitn à l'esprit mais il essaya malgré de s'en remémorer. Il ne voulait certainement pas perdre sa face devant quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire. De ses souvenirs, il pouvait voir la bouche de son père se mouvoir et qui lui disait quelque chose une pensée lui traversa alors soudainement l'esprit :

« L'Expérience CS88, une expérience top secrète où tous ses cobayes ont entièrement disparus »

L'Inspecteur esquissa un sourire.

« Je savais que vous en serez capable » dit-il d'un rire, « je suppose que votre père ne vous en dit plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact »

Le fait qu'Akashi accepte plus ou moins cela, surprenaient un peu l'équipe de la Génération des Miracles.

« C'est rare qu'Akashi ne sache pas quelque chose » chuchota Kise à Midorima.

« Non » répliqua ce dernier « Je suis sûr qu'il en sait quelque chose, mais qu'il n'en est pas pour autant sûr »

« Oy, ils se disent quelque chose, taisez-vous ! »

« Je suppose que vous savez à quoi sert cette expérience » fit le capitaine.

« Bien entendu »

« Donc à quoi sert-elle exactement ? »

L'Inspecteur sourit de nouveau de quoi exaspérer les membre de l'équipe Teiko :

« Oy, arrêtes de sourire ! » ragea Aomine « Tu vas nous le dire, oui ?! »

« Mais certainement » fit celui-ci, « Cette expérience sert à… »

_Retour avec Kuroko._

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, la première image qui se forma dans sa tête était celle de cette femme, qui avait occupait son rêve précédemment. Il était frustré d'avoir été réveillé car il n'avait pu distinguer que sa silhouette et une partie de son visage, qui lui paraissaient très familiers.

Kuroko demeurait silencieux malgré le rythme infini de toux qui le poursuivait. Sa cage thoracique lui faisait horriblement mal et pesait lourde. Il transpirait beaucoup et suffoquait sans cesse depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il savait et eut le mauvais pressentiment que sa maladie n'était pas normale, même extrêmement particulière. Il toussait oui, mais la douleur provenait d'autre part.

Puis, prise d'une chaleur soudaine et confuse, un léger doute lui vint à l'esprit.

Qu'avait-elle fait faire avaler exactement ?

Quelque chose de froid et glacial s'écrasa sur son nez. Une fuite d'eau ? Une lueur aveuglante traversa ses yeux tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé depuis l'évènement. Quelque chose avait changé depuis hier. Son torse était soudainement devenu plus lourd. Beaucoup plus lourd, comme s'il était prêt à étouffer. Une pensée glaciale lui passa par la tête. Quelque chose avait changé oui. Son corps avait changé. Il se tâtonna le torse pris d'un gros doute puis se figea.

Ce n'était plus un torse qu'il avait. Pris de panique, il saisit et souleva légèrement son tee-shirt afin d'y voir plus clair. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir ça. Il se mordit la langue afin de savoir si cela était un cauchemar. Il eut un pincement de douleur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et dilataient tandis qu'il se rendait compte que ce qui lui arrivait était réel.

Son torse était lourd, même trop lourd.

« Je suis… »

Son corps avait changé, ça oui. Ce n'était plus un torse qu'il avait : c'était une poitrine.

« Une FILLE ?! »

Il se n'était pas douté que dans le même moment six autres personnes avaient prononcés les mêmes mots que lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Eh bien me revoilà ! Désolée pour toute cette patience !

Bref, étant donné que je ne sais pas trop comment procéder pour répondre aux commentaires alors volà :

XoXonii : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette chute te plaise xD (et encore, j'essaye de préparer une suite alors plus étrange)

Kitsune : Aaaah oui, c'est une excellente idée ça, je retiens ! (ouf, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un esprit aussi tordu) – et merci pour ton commentaire !

Bref j'espère, chers lecteur(trice)s et cher(e ?)s commentateurs(trices) que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_De retour avec les membres de Kiseki no Sedai – la Gnérations des Miracles._

« L'EXPERIENCE SERT A QUOI ?! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu »

L'inspecteur prit plusieurs inspirations il s'attendait parfaitement à leurs réactions autrement dit cela n'aurait pas été normal. Il leva les yeux afin d'analyser un peu mieux leur attitude. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est sûr qu'une expérience changeant le sexe d'une personne n'était pas commune. Tous étaient choqués excepté un et celui-ci n'échappa pas à l'œil de l'Inspecteur :

« Eh bien Monsieur Seijirouun, il semblerait que cela n'a pas l'air de vous affecter ? »

Les coéquipiers du capitaine détournèrent leur regard vers le concerné. Celui-ci ne laissait strictement rien paraitre il demeurait d'un calme absolu. L'Inspecteur avança d'un pas, la réaction de l'intéressé lui semblait quelque peu étrange. Le jeune homme, en guise de réponse leva les yeux puis les ferma d'un air sage :

« A vrai dire, oui. » finit-il par dire de façon méthodique.

« Akashicchi ?! » hurla Kise.

« Oy, oy, » poursuivit Aomine « T'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Aka-shin ? »

Leur meneur ne répondit pas dans tous les cas, le sang-froid devait être absolu, pensait-il.

_« Etre paniqué n'est pas digne d'un capitaine »_

Il prit une légère inspiration.

« Nous verrons bien. Evidemment cela est problématique mais si Kuroko parvient à garder ses compétences, je ferais en sorte qu'il continue. Et puis, comme le dirait Napoléon Bonaparte, si l'ennemi attaque, il suffit de contre-attaquer… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il finit ses derniers mots d'une touche machiavélique, faisant frissonner ses coéquipiers, puis partit.

« C'est tout lui… » chuchota Midorima d'un air grave en remontant ses lunettes.

« Aka-shin a toujours été comme ça » poursuivit Murazakibara en ouvrant un énième paquet de chips.

« Monstre » grimaça Kise « Midorimacchi, euh… tu viens de remonter tes lunettes »

En effet, les lunettes de Midorima étaient… en quelque sorte un peu trop remontées.

« Ah ? »

« Faut-il toujours que tu les remontes ? »

« Pas nécessairement mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Ça me rend intelligent »

« HEIN ? _ Il est définitivement bizarre_ »

« J'espère que Kuroko aura de gros seins » fit Aomine en rigolant, visiblement calmé du choc précédent.

« _Non, apparemment il n'est pas le seul_ » songea le jeune blond.

Légèrement surpris de la réaction plus ou moins calme de ses coéquipiers, qui étaient, il y a de cela quelques minutes, aussi choqué que lui, laissa Kise désemparé.

Il savait qu'il fallait être calme, mais la situation actuelle l'était beaucoup trop d'après lui.

Sur ce flot de pensées, il décida d'aller voir le principal concerné de cette expérience : Kuroko. Il s'apprêta à quitter discrètement le groupe, lorsqu'une voix l'interpela :

« Où te diriges-tu Kise ?»

Akashi. Kise grimaça à sa vue. D'où venait-il ?

« L'infirmière nous a formellement interdit d'aller dans sa chambre n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit le capitaine d'un ton sévère.

« On dirait qu'il vous a pris en flagrant délit » fit L'Inspecteur en riant.

« Mais …» commença Kise.

« Cependant, il est vrai que celle-ci n'est pas présente » coupa-t-il « alors je suppose que ça en serait une excellente occasion »

Kise haussa les sourcils. Il était bien rare que son capitaine réagisse de cette manière. Son regard se dirigea ensuite l'Inspecteur :

« Moi, je n'ai rien vu » fit celui-ci lorsque son regard fut posé sur lui.

« Ouai, profitons-en » s'incrusta la voix d'Aomine.

Le reste du groupe avait visiblement tout entendu. Puis, un bruissement soudain survenu. Le regard de l'équipe se détourna en direction du bruit laissant paraître leur manageuse à moitié évanouie.

« Momoicchi ? » s'écria Kise

« SATSUKI ! » hurla Aomine en accourant vers son amie d'enfance.

« Momo-shin »

« Momoi »

La manageuse était sûrement la personne le plus affectée parmi tout le monde. L'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse (malgré que ce ne soit pas réciproque) venait de changer de sexe. Celle-ci était effondrée sur le sol, des larmes perlant son visage.

« Dites-moi… que ce n'est pas vrai ? » fit-elle les yeux baissés.

Le silence de l'Inspecteur répondait à sa question. Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Comment une telle chose a pu-t-elle arrivé ?

« Momoicchi… » fit Kise le regard plein de compassion.

Les personnes présentes devant elle savaient tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Kuroko et personne ne sut quoi dire.

« Momoicchi, je pense que Kurokocchi est celui qui est le plus mal dans cette histoire … venez »

_Peu de temps après_

Le capitaine frappa légèrement à la porte.

Chambre n°315.

Pas de réponse.

Le dénommé Kuroko était visiblement en état de choc depuis des lustres et laissait paraître une expression figée de stupeur. Lui, qui avait un sang-froid encore plus exceptionnel que n'importe qui, ouvrait une expression assez imagée et quoique, légèrement stupide. Sa bouche se mouvait et répétait sans cesse :

_« Je suis une fille »_

_« Je suis une fille »_

_« Je suis une FILLE »_

_« F-I-L-L-E »_

La respiration saccadée et au bord d'un nouvel évanouissement, Kuroko se donna plusieurs gifles intérieurement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son regard parcourut longuement son corps, radicalement changé depuis hier.

« KUROKO, OY ! TU M'ETENDS ?! » hurla une voix imposante qui lui fit revenir sur Terre.

« Moins fort Aho, tu vas nous faire repérer » fit une petite voix féminine en arrière-plan.

Les évènements de la veille lui reviennent soudainement et rapidement en mémoire. Une jeune fille, aux magnifiques cheveux rouges, une voix féminine, sonore, et joyeuse, des habits en cuir noirs et un corps assez dénudé, un aura charismatique assez lumineux, puis un visage presqu'entièrement caché derrière de grosses lunettes. Flou total. Rien de cela ne lui revenait.

« Merde… » suffaqua t-il en tirant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Cela le figea davantage. Sa mèche était bien plus longue qu'habituellement. Son regard se déplaça rapidement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses doutes se confirmaient. A travers la vitre, qui servait de miroir, il pouvait enfin vérifier sa véritable apparence. Un hurlement muet retentit.

«CRACK »

Il tourna la tête. La porte de la chambre, coulissante, venait d'être défoncée. Et à l'intérieur se distinguaient six personnes aux visages complètement interloqués.

Embarrassé, il détourna vivement la tête afin de ne pas être dévisagés. C'était trop tard.

« Ku..Kuroko ? » commença Aomine la voix tremblante « C'est… c'est toi ? »

« KUROKOCCHI ? » s'écria Kise.

Il fallait bien s'y attendre tôt ou tard, ses amis allaient découvrir sa nouvelle apparence.

Ses cheveux étaient désormais beaucoup plus long, raides et toujours d'un bleu ciel éclatant.

Ses yeux étaient plus grands accompagnés de longs cils. Enfin, c'est surtout son corps qui s'était modifié : une taille assez fine, et une légère poitrine.

« Tet-kun » fit Momoi.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'osait plus regarder en face.

Voyant la réaction de celle-ci, son interlocuteur baissa également les siens.

« Je suis désolé, Momoi-san »

La concernée releva la tête, puis la secoua.

« Non, tu te trompes Tet-kun …»

Ses mots firent vivement détournés les regards de la Génération des Miracles.

« Tu es.. »

Elle marqua une pause, hésitante.

« Tu es… »

Ses yeux se relevèrent.

« TROP MIGNON ! » termina t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui en poussant un cri suraigüe.

Un fracassement général de corps s'ébruita. Les membres de la Génération Miracle s'attendaient à tout sauf à cela.

« Momoi-san ?! » s'exclama Kuroko légèrement irrité par la réaction de sa manageuse.

« Tu as rétréci Tet-kun ! 1m55 je crois ! De plus tes mensurations sont exceptionnelles pour une fille ! » poursuivit-elle d'un air joyeux.

Le cœur du pauvre jeune homme, enfin de jeune fille, rata un battement.

« QUOI ?! »

« On dirait que Momoicchi est assez contente de la situation » approuva Kise.

_« N'en rajoutes pas »_ hurla Kuroko intérieurement.

« Et pas qu'un peu je dirais…. »

« Je me suis inquiété pour rien… » soupira l'Ace de la Génération Miracles.

« Je crois qu'elle est plutôt heureuse en fait… parce qu'elle s'est trouvée une nouvelle amie… enfin je crois…»

« Tes poignets sont tellement fins regardes ! » poursuivit la jeune fille qui n'avait sûrement pas entendu leurs propos « Et tes chevilles aussi ! »

« Momoi-san » commença Kuroko légèrement perturbé.

« Je suppose que sa version masculine est proportionnelle avec la féminine, n'est-ce pas Inspecteur ? » analysa Akashi qui observait la scène de loin.

Dans tout le brouhaha infini qu'il avait, le capitaine avait décidé de s'éclipser rapidement et observer la scène comique, avec l'Inspecteur.

« Oui » répondit son interlocuteur « Comme il a peu de stature, je suppose qu'il en a également peu en devenant une femme »

« J'ai vu » fit Akashi d'un sourire.

Ces mots dits, l'Inspecteur détourna le regard vers son interlocuteur tout en le dévisageant il semblerait que celui-ci appréciait sa situation.

« Tet-kun » continua Momoi.

« Momoi-san, arrêtes s'il te plait » fit Kuroko visiblement embarassé.

En effet, une rougeur commençait à lui monter aux oreilles.

« Puis je crois que tu fais du 75-55-75 ! Bonnet… » poursuivie la manageuse qui n'avait toujours pas entendu.

« MOMOI-SAN ?!»

« BONNET C ! » hurla t-elle en même temps.

Il détourna un regard pétrifié vers ses amis, qui apparemment, étaient aussi surpris que lui.

Seul le regard de son capitaine ne divulguait rien. Il ne montrait pas de la panique, ni même de la moquerie. Il se contentait juste de l'observer et cela durait depuis plusieurs minutes intriguant plusieurs de ses coéquipiers.

« Dis Aka-shin n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure… » chuchota Murakisabara à l'oreille de Midorima.

« Akashi pense à quelque chose » répondit Midorima du même ton.

Akashi s'avança, et instinctivement ses coéquipiers le lui laissèrent un chemin. Momoi, qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'arrêta net lorsque celui-ci fut en face de Kuroko. Lentement, mais sûrement, ses lèvres se proférèrent le nom de son interlocuteur :

« Tetsuya »

Il s'arrêta. Sa voix, imposante et forte, suffisait à calmer et alourdir l'atmosphère. D'un coup, il s'adressa vers l'Inspecteur :

« Combien de temps restera-t-il dans cet état ? »

L'Inspecteur ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa. Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « Aucune idée » était sûrement sa réponse et l'équipe l'avait bien compris. Le capitaine poussa un léger soupir puis se retourna vers le sixième joueur.

« Tetsuya » répéta-t-il avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

Kuroko légèrement gêné du regard insistant de son interlocuteur, baissa les yeux. Le silence cessa :

« Tu continueras de jouer » fit-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux tout comme les autres, mis à part le capitaine.

_« Il n'est pas sérieux ? » _

_« Kurokocchi ? Continuer de jouer ? »_

« Mais pas en tant que Kuroko Tetsuya »

Il leva la tête.

« En tant que Mizuki… »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, Mizuki Kuroko »

* * *

Voilà, voilà désolé pour ce si grand retard... Je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour, étant donné que c'était les vacances jusque-là, j'ai pu pas mal avancer dans l'histoire ! Bref, motivée !

Donc voilà la réponse au commentaire :

XoOnii : Ouiii ! Et encore il n'est pas le seul ! Je réserve plusieurs kilos de folie pour les chapitres suivants !

Monkey D. Elena : Coucou ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ravie de voir ton avis également ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

« Mizuki…Kuroko ? » répéta le sixième joueur de la Génération des Miracles.

Il écarquilla les yeux, à la prononciation de son nouveau nom. Ses pupilles bleues, complètement dilatées, se figèrent.

« Exact » confirma son capitaine tout en restant stoïque.

« Bien trouvé » fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

« Hein ? »

« Mizuki signifie « Lune » – celle-ci est uniquement visible la nuit, autrement dit, dans le noir – enfin à l'ombre …» poursuivit le meilleur shooter de leur collège « Bonne analyse cependant…. »

« CRACK ».

Un bruit l'interrompit. Plus précisément le corps de Kuroko qui blanchissait à vue d'œil, se fissurant petit à petit, comme un bloc de pierre brisé.

« KUROKOCCHI ? KUROKOCCHI ? TU M'ENTENDS » hurla Kise qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Tout en continuant à hurler, il attrapa et secoua son coéquipier tel un prunier. De légères rougeurs apparurent soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait touché au mauvais endroit.

Kuroko, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Je crois que son âme s'est envolé » conclut Akashi.

Les joueurs présents (et éveillés) se retournèrent rapidement vers Kuroko. Celui-ci avait désormais une apparence bien différente auquel ils s'étaient habitués durant ces années. Une femme. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement les mêmes, mis à part qu'ils avaient des cils plus longs – s'ajoutait à cela une longue chevelure bleue ciel, et un visage plus fin, plus raffiné. Sa taille était fine tout comme les autres membres de son corps. Rapidement, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils ressentaient comme un sentiment affectueux envers sa nouvelle apparence celle-ci ne leurs déplaisait pas.

Pour une fois, ils avaient une autre image de leurs coéquipiers et cela était valable pour toute l'équipe.

_« Mizuki…Ça lui va plutôt bien…MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE BORDEL ? si il m'entend je risque de me faire tuer »_ pensa intérieurement Aomine.

_« Mizuki… Kurokocchi…? C'est à peine croyable… NON ! CE N'EST PAS CROYABLE…même si je dois avouer que… »_

Des pensées sincères affluèrent dans leurs mémoires, mais qu'ils n'oseraient prononcer :

_« Ce nom lui correspond bien…»_

Evidemment le principal concerné pensait à tout autre chose, sa vision de son nouveau prénom était pour lui, presqu'insupportable, mais il s'y résigna de le dire.

« Akashi-san, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » commença-t-il par dire « par ailleurs, comment je pourrais aller au lycée dans cet état… ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sourit à cette réflexion. Evidemment qu'il avait songé à cela. Il croisa les bras tout en secouant la tête.

«Tu me sous-estimes donc, Tetsuya ? »

Sa voix fut légèrement plus imposante que d'habitude, mais suffisante à faire alourdir l'atmosphère où tout le monde, Kuroko inclus, tremblait.

« Non euh, pas du tout. » répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

« Très bien » confirma immédiatement Akashi « donc, désormais, tu seras inscrit en tant que Mizuki Kuroko, je te laisse te débrouiller pour dire comment tu es arrivé à Teiko, et quant à vous autres » il détourna ses yeux tandis que les membres de ses interlocuteurs se raidirent « pas un mot »

« O..OUI ! » répondirent ses interlocuteurs de façon synchronisée.

Tandis que ses coéquipiers crièrent en chœur, la peau de Kuroko devint de plus en plus livide.

« Kurokocchi…ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kise qui avait remarqué son comportement en premier.

« Kuroko ? »

« Kuro-shin ? »

« Oy Tetsu ? »

« Tet-kun ! »

« Qu'il y a t-il Tetsuya ? »

Même leur capitaine commençait à s'inquiéter, celui-ci, gardant habituellement son sang-froid.

« Glups » était la seule réponse qu'ils reçurent.

Le jeune homme tourna ensuite, très lentement, tel un mouvement de robot sa tête, celle-ci devant de plus en plus livide :

« J'ai… »

Il hésita puis avala sa salive.

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes… »

Il y eut un craquement général. Un long silence au point d'entendre une mouche voler.

Evidemment étant donné qu'il était désormais une fille, il fallait faire quelque chose pour cela. Et évidemment, personne n'y avait pensé, même Akashi.

Celui-ci prit une légère inspiration avant de proférer cette phrase, pleine de sang-froid malgré son contenu :

« Satsuki, je compte sur vous pour lui apprendre. _Et aussi pour les autres choses,_ si tu vois où je veux en venir… »

Il finit ses derniers mots en rougissant.

« QUOI ?! »

La jeune manageuse eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits déjà, son bien-aimé était devenue une femme mais aussi, elle devait lui apprendre les bases nécessaires afin d'en devenir une. De plus, elle le/la trouvait à la fois mignonne et séduisante et ses sentiments envers elle/lui se mélangeait désormais entre amitié et amour.

Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de s'adresser à lui, ou plutôt à la « nouvelle venue » :

« Bon, ça sera sans doute difficile mais je ferais de mon mieux de plus on va faire quelques courses, pour… »

« Pour … » répéta t-elle.

Son cœur, comme ceux de ses coéquipiers, rata un battement. Mise à part elle, tous, avaient les yeux écarquillés.

« Enfin pour ton intimité » dit-elle maladroitement avant de baisser les yeux, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Saignement de nez général, du moins, presque.

« QUOI ?! VOUS ALLEZ ACHETEZ DES SOUTIFS ? » hurla Aomine, un flot de sang sortant de son nez.

Bouches béantes et rougissements d'embarras.

« MAIS TAIS-TOI DONC ! » hurla Midorima qui, sous l'émotion, cassa son crayon.

« Aomine...Daiki. » soupira Akashi.

« Attends Satsuki » fit l'As en saississant son amie d'enfance par les épaules « Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'emmener dans cet _endroit_ ?»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » répondit la manageuse embarrassée «Nous allons juste faire quelques courses.. »

« Quelques courses ? » répéta Aomine « Quoi, tu l'emmènes acheter des serviettes hygiéniques ? »

Une chaussure flanqua sa tête.

« AOMINE AIKI ! En tant que collégien, ce mot n'est pas censé faire partie de ton vocabulaire ! » hurla la manageuse perdant son sang-froid.

« C'est quoi des serviettes hygiéniques, c'est pour manger ? » demanda bêtement Murazakibara.

« SÛREMENT PAS »

« C'est assez… spécial »

« Kurokocchiii…. » fit Kise en le plaignant des yeux.

Celui-ci ne sut pas trop quoi dire, enfin, il n'avait tout simplement rien entendu – son esprit avait cessé d'écouter aux mots « SERVIETTES HYGIENIQUES » qui l'avait littéralement estomaqué et laissé la bouche béante. S'imaginer, lui, juste en face du rayon intime des filles, suffisait à le faire évanouir.

« Oui, évidemment » fit Momoi en essayant de reprendre son sérieux « Je vais m'occuper des autres choses comme tu le dis, Aka-kun »

L'attitude rarissime de Momoi fit immédiatement calmer l'atmosphère et revenir Kuroko à lui.

« Mais avant …»

Momoi s'approcha d'un grand pas et prit soudainement Kuroko par le bras.

« Changes-toi »

« Hein » fit-il tous comme ses coéquipers.

« Kuroko tu restes ici, et vous, DEHORS »

Elle finit sa phrase en hurlant tout en leur lançant un regard noir. En moins de quelques secondes, la Génération des Miracles avait déserté la chambre de Kuroko, le laissant seul avec sa manageuse.

* * *

« Je me demande ce qu'ils font… enfin ce qu'elles font » fit Kise.

Sous un flot de pensée, deux légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Il baissa nerveusement les yeux à ce qu'il venait de songer.

« A votre avis, vous croyez qu'elle va l'emmenez dans les endroits cochons ? » fit Aomine l'air de rien.

« AOMINECCHI ?»

« Aomine, est-ce que ton esprit n'est composé que de cela ou quoi ?! »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est moi, les serviettes « spéciales » comme tu dis… » bouda Murazakibara.

Pour une fois, Akashi n'intervenait pas.

« _Cette équipe est sans espoir_ » soupira-t-il désespérement _« Pourvu que Kuroko redevienne comme avant »_

Un gémissement intense interrompu soudainement la respiration de chacun d'entre eux. Ils détournèrent rapidement leurs yeux vers la provenance du bruit… qui n'était autre que la chambre de la fameuse patiente tant attendue.

« C'était… quoi ça ? » fit Aomine en baissant les yeux.

La phrase « _ENDROITS COCHONS » _de l'As remonta à la surface.

Des gouttes de sueurs roulèrent le long de son cou.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent » ragea Aomine rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Au fait ce cri… »

« Oui… »

« C'était Kuroko si je ne me trompe pas ? » fit Kise.

Il reçut un hochement de tête général en guise de réponse.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeee ? »

Mais tous avaient une arrière-pensée assez étrange, qu'ils devaient et voulaient par-dessus tout garder secrète, et en songeant à cela, ils pouvaient sentir leurs corps s'enflammer.

_« Ce cri…c'était…c'était…»_

* * *

« Tet-kun, relâches-toi »

La jeune adolescente eut beau connaitre la force mentale du jeune homme, c'était pour une fois, inimaginable de pouvoir le maitriser.

« Je… je n'y arrive pas Momoi-san, je n'y arriverais jamais… »

A bout de souffle, le bleuté désespérait, et un frisson lui parcourra son dos tel un éclair. Il devait absolument se libérer de cela.

« Momoi-san, c'est bon, je peux le faire seul… » fit-il hors d'haleine.

« Tet-kun, tiens bon, ne t'en fais pas, je ne regarde pas »

Il essaya de se dégager mais c'était impossible. Cela serrait de plus en plus. Il poussa quelques halètements tandis que quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient son visage. Le jeune homme avait désormais une voix extrêmement féminine, rougissant même d'embarras, à l'entente de celle-ci.

Momoi, quant à elle, était plutôt satisfaite de son travail. Elle se releva avec un énorme sourire, passant sa main sous front dû à la lourde tâche.

« Voilà, ton soutien-gorge est mis ! » claironna-t-elle.

« Ça serre…un peu… non beaucoup »

Pour lui, c'était une véritable torture. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était littéralement enfermée dans une espèce de barre de fer.

« Ça serre toujours un peu, c'est le cas pour toutes les femmes Tet-kun. Et je refuse de détendre, ta poitrine est toute nouvelle…c'est du C…n'est-ce pas »

Sur cette phrase, elle saisit de ses deux mains la poitrine de Kuroko, qui virait au rouge tomate à grande vitesse tout en poussant des gémissements extrêmement embarrassants :

« Mo…MOMOI-SAN ?! Peux-tu…arrêter ? » suffoqua-t-il.

Voyant la réaction du jeune homme (pou plutôt de la jeune fille), elle s'arrêta nette, la regardant d'un air compatissant. Il suffoquait mais désormais, la chaleur lui montait au nez.

« C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras » fit-elle en tentant de le consoler.

« Et je dois porter cela » fit le joueur en se regardant de la tête au pied.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle immédiatement « maintenant viens, les autres nous attendent ».

Sur cette dernière phrase elle saisit la main de l'équipier puis l'entraîna précipitamment vers la sortie.

* * *

A peine la porte ouverte que les membres de l'équipe de Teiko se jetèrent immédiatement sur les nouvelles arrivantes. Avant de se figer à la vue de la personne située dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Kurokocchi ? C'est bien toi ? »

Tête baissé et le regard fuyant, le nouvel arrivant traversa timidement l'embrasure de la porte, ralentissant lentement ses pas.

« Kuro-shin ? Ouaaaaaah » fit sincèrement Murazakibara tout émerveillé.

« Kuroko ? »

« Alors voilà…Mizuki ?

« Evidemment que c'est lui, enfin elle maintenant… ça lui va bien n'est-ce pas ? » fit Momoi en souriant.

« Ouai… »

De longs cheveux bleus ciels ondulaient son dos sa taille était devenue plus fine et plus cintrée. Plus féminine, il portait une robe jaune pâle, plus précisément couleur vanille. Celle-ci lui donnait un air horriblement mignon, et les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles le pensaient sincèrement.

Il garda cependant cet air complètement impassible, les yeux vides d'émotions, comme à son habitude, qui lui donnait une aura assez froid.

Sans plus attendre, la manageuse saisi la main de celui-ci en l'emmenant vers la sortie :

« Vous tous, je l'emmène acheter quelques vêtements, on se revoit lundi d'accord ? »

« Attends »

Elle s'arrêta, passant la tête derrière son épaule. C'était Kise.

« Etant donné que je travaille dans une agence de mannequinat, je peux demander quelques vêtement pour lui… » il se gratta la tête légèrement gêné à l'idée que son ancien instructeur était devenu une femme. « enfin pour elle… et puis ça sera gratuit… » finit-il maladroitement.

Momoi sourit sous ces mots.

« Bien sûr ! »

Ces mots dits, elle poussa Kuroko vers Kise en s'écriant :

« Je compte sur toi alors ! » elle se retourna puis reprit son chemin tout en disant « Je m'occupe des autres choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

La manageuse disparaissant peu à peu de sa vue, le blond baissa les yeux, et recula en poussant un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Pour lui, mais aussi pour sa vie, sentant une aura meurtrière se répandre derrière son corps.

« On t'accompagne, Ryouta ? » fit Akashi en souriant sadiquement et en taillant ses ciseaux.

« Ouai… tu le dois bien ! » poursuivit Aomine en lui adressant un sourire rageur.

« Moi, je veux être avec Kuro-shin » confia Murazakibara

« Bien sûr qu'on l'accompagne » approuva Midorima qui venait de sortir un nouveau crayon chanceux « n'est-ce pas…Kise ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit, puis finit par répondre d'un pauvre hochement de tête.

_« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? »_

_A suivre…_

* * *

Ça été assez difficile de garder la présence de tout le monde mais je crois que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce petit chapitre… Aaah… quel idiot ce Ahomine, mais quel idiot ! Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… pour l'instant, l'histoire est assez introductive et je sens qu'elle va devenir assez longue… bref bref, assez parler, j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et qu'il vous plaira !


End file.
